


Progress

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making it work wasn't easy, but so far they were managing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

It was a _little_ bit weird, maybe, sitting and watching from across the room while his wife and his boyfriend lay on the bed together, but they'd all agreed that it would be even weirder if he _wasn't_ there. In a sense, they were doing this for _him_ , after all-- and for each other, and themselves as well, since the balancing act of who-slept-where was getting a bit old, but still mostly for him, and that--

Was not the sort of thought that helped with the whole 'sit across the room and just _watch_ ' thing. Damn it.

They'd been getting better with it. _Guy_ had been getting better; it'd been long enough, maybe, that he'd just got used to having Natalia around. The edge of the old panic had been ground down over and over and enough, finally, that so long as no one made any sudden or unexpected movements-- which mean that Guy was in control, hands and knees over Natalia who lay relaxed if not passive. One of her hands was resting lightly on the crook of Guy's arm, one was stretched over her head in the way that she _knew damned well_ dove Luke to distraction. Guy was tense, but his face showed more concentration than stress, and his eyelids were half-lowered and there was that entirely appealing flush across his cheeks--

Luke gave himself a shake, licked his lips and tried for a deep, steadying breath. _Sit,_ he reminded himself firmly. _Watch_.

Point was, the situation was much, much improved from where they had started. Even as recently as a few months ago, they would never have been able to get into this situation. This was the first time they'd gone quite this far, with the specific intention to _not stop_.

Though, Luke thought, holding his breath while Guy leaned down to mouth a trail across Natalia's collarbone, if the tightness in his pants was anything to go by-- and the warm, pleased surprise in Natalia's eyes, and the increasing colour of excitement on Guy's skin-- it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
